Army Reconnaissance Detachment 10
Switzerland |type= Special Forces |branch= Swiss Army |dates= 2003 - Present |specialization= Domestic and International Counter-terrorism, Special Reconnaissance, Direct Action |command_structure= Special Forces Command (SFC) |size= 30 (2003) 91 (by 2011) |garrison= |nickname= ARD 10 (English) AAD 10 (German) DRA 10 (French) DEE 10 (Italian) |battles= |decorations= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Badge of ARD 10 }} The Army Reconnaissance Detachment 10 ( , , ) is a special forces unit of the Swiss army responsible for conducting counter-terrorist activities in Switzerland and abroad. The full cost of maintaining the ARD-DDR-DEE in 2011 will approximately be 16 million francs. History As part of the Army XXI reforms, a report on October 24, 2001 to the Federal Assembly of Switzerland called on the formation of a special forces-trained unit that would be able to conduct counter-terrorist-type actions in the Swiss Army to protect Swiss nationals and soldiers living abroad. In 2003, the unit had been created with Major Daniel Stoll as the unit's first commanding officer with 30 soldiers as its nucleus with Special forces training with its internal structure based on the British SAS. In 2007, ARD 10 commandos had joined in Exercise Cold Response 2007. The unit had been unveiled to the public during Army Day 2007 in Lugano from November 20 to November 25, 2007. By the year 2011, its expected that the unit will have 91 soldiers in active duty. It is suggested that the first batch of ARD 10 operators had been given training by foreign special forces instructors. They include instructors from the United States Navy SEALs, American Special Forces and the Special Air Service. There has been calls on the Swiss government to deploy ARD 10 operators to combat Somali pirates with no consensus in Parliament, due to an evenly divided vote against it. The planned mission called for 30 ARD 10 operators to be deployed with a spokesperson for the Swiss army saying that the ARD 10 is ready to be deployed if given the order. Criticisms Critics had blasted the creation of the ARD 10, saying that that unit might conduct anti-terrorist missions that may put civilians in harm's way contrary to their mission. The Zeit-Fragen, a weekly newspaper, also claimed that the ARD 10 would be a blow to Swiss neutrality, saying that crisis situations involving Swiss nationals are always solved through negotiations. There are concerns that the ARD 10, like all special forces, can be used covertly against politically active people instead of conducting their missions to their mandate. An article criticized the planned mission to Somalia, questioning on who should ARD 10 operators shoot as pirates when they are on anti-piracy operations since most of them are ex-fisherman and criminals. Furthermore, an article from the Berner Zeitung insists that the ARD 10 deployment is not the solution, but calls for political solutions. The ARD10 was criticized for being "dangerous" when Swiss media leaked out plans to rescue Swiss nationals in Libya on June 28, 2010. In addition, it is reported that 40 operators are currently active and not at least 90 as initially planned. According to Albert Stahel of Zurich University’s Institute for Strategic Studies, an umbrella of the Swiss military's various special forces unit should be created as Switzerland does not have enough resources to strategically transport ARD10 operators to various places around the globe. Unit tasks The ARD 10 has certain tasks to fulfill as part of their mandate: # Procurement of key facilities # Protection of Swiss nationals, troop and facilities if endangered # Securing Swiss nationals from crisis areas # Direct Action # Special Reconnaissance Requirements Among the minimal qualification requirements for potential candidates in 18 weeks, these include: #50 press-ups #60 sit-ups #10 pull-ups #5 km cross-country run in under 24 minutes #8 km walk in full combat gear (15 kg pack) in less than 58 minutes #25 km walk in full combat gear (25 kg pack) in less than 3.5 hours #300m swim in under 10 minutes Other potential requirements include the following: # Good command of the English language # Good command of another language aside from English # Leadership skills Candidates who must wear eyeglasses must have a visual acuity of at least 0.80 in order to be accepted. The Swiss Army does not institute an age limit for soldiers who wish to join the ARD 10. Equipment ARD 10 operators are equipped with the SIG SG 552 (in-service designation Sturmgewehr 90 kurz (Stgw 90 kurz)) assault carbine attached with various tactical and night vision scopes, depending on the operator. Their main sniper rifle is the Sako TRG-42 (in-service designation Scharfschützengewehr 04 (SSGw 04)). The MP5SD3 submachine gun is the standard SMG used by the ARD 10. Their standard sidearms consist of Glock 17 and the Glock 26 alongside the P220 while there are reports that the SIG Pro series are also issued. For training purposes, the G17T and G26T are used. Their equipment consists of knee protectors, kevlar helmets and anti-splinter vests. The ARD's main light infantry vehicle is the AGF. Training Potential candidates must attend 18 full months, with 6 months dedicated to basic training, of special forces training after completing their compulsory service with the Swiss Army, which is then followed by 40 weeks with infiltration technique training. Candidates will be assessed prior to training their physical and mental state, as well as their health if they are fit to be qualified as ARD 10 soldiers. Candidates must also have clean records from their time after attending compulsory service. Upon ending of training, all ARD 10 soldiers are required to be on standby in case of deployment. Over 300 soldiers who apply for a position in the ARD 10, only 10 prospective soldiers are chosen for training as ARD 10 operators. Among the specialist courses being taught to all prospective ARD 10 operators include the following: # Mountain Specialists # Amphibious Specialists # Parachute Specialists # Motorized Specialists Work conditions All ARD 10 soldiers are allowed to have a maximum of 20 days off from active service with the unit, as well as an addition of 5 days if required. Accommodations in terms of living quarters and food are taken care of by the unit itself without having the individual soldier pay. ARD 10 soldiers stay in the unit for 5 years. Efforts are underway to raise it up to 10 years of service with the ARD 10. ARD 10 soldiers are paid, depending on their marital status and economic standing. Extra pay ranges from 397 to 5,156 Swiss francs. Others are paid 4,111 Swiss francs if they have children with extra pay that includes 2,654 Swiss francs. ARD 10 soldiers are also paid if they are deployed abroad, depending on the nature of their mission. Soldiers are paid additionally 6.17 Swiss francs per hour for participating in night duties. All ARD 10 soldiers have insurance as provided by the Swiss military. In addition, ARD 10 soldiers are to reimbursed according to federal law with an accommodation maximum of 130 Swiss francs. References External links * Official Site (in German, French, Italian) Category:Special forces of Switzerland Category:Military units and formations of Switzerland Category:Counter-terrorist organizations